Echoes
by skipdale
Summary: A2A: When Alex recieves a call from Gene, it sets off a chain of events that mirrors the events that first landed her in 1981. If she can find the person behind this can she get home? Rated for Gene being Gene! Gene/Alex
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I, no matter how much I want to, do not own _Ashes to Ashes _or, unfortunately Gene Hunt. This is my first fic in this fandom and I am very nervous because there are already some brillant fics out there, so sorry if this disappoints!**

_

* * *

_Alex Drake rolled out of bed, still cocooned within her covers and landed unceremoniously on the floor as the clock blared out its wake-up call. Climbing out of the duvet, she reached out and grabbed her dressing-gown and wrapped it around herself as she ventured into the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen, Alex caught sight of something on her sofa. She glanced over. It was Molly, her daughter. She glanced again. The retro striped sofa was unoccupied. She sighed, stuffing two slices of toast into the toaster.

It took five long _brings _of her bright red telephone for Alex to even realise it was ringing. She stared at it blankly, then snapping out of her reverie, hastily picked up the receiver.

'Hello?' she breathed 'Alex Drake speaking.'

'Bloody hell, Bolly, someone shagged the voice out of you? If you speak any quieter it'll sound as though someone's ripped out yer' voicebox.'

Gene Hunt, Alex sighed. Her DCI had always been a bit of a conundrum to her. No matter how she used her psychology, theories, ideas, all jotted down, she always felt she'd barely scratched the surface of him, his persona. He was a walking, talking example of the old iceberg metaphor; '10 per cent can be seen, the rest is under the surface'. Alex couldn't get under the surface alone. She needed Gene, she needed him to show her what he was really like. But that wasn't coming anytime soon.

Realising she hadn't spoken for a considerable length of time, Alex replied 'Gene?'

'Yes, darling it is. You know I'm so glad you're my DI, you're so quick off the mark."

Alex sighed at his sarcasm and rolled her eyes, fully glad that her senior officer was of the other end of the phone and not infront of her.

'So then Guv, is this a social call? Wondering how I am or are you wanting an intellectual conversation for once? Care to talk about the political state of the country?'

'As much as I want to talk about the 'Great Handbag' at number ten, not, I'm afraid I'm only ringing to tell you to get your bonny little arse down to Tower Bridge, we've got a body, pulled out the river-'

Gene's voice became distant as images floated across her mind. Layton. The boat, The Gun. Molly…

'Bol? BOLLY!' Gene's voice brought her back to the present, well 1981. 'Have you got that? Me, Chris and Ray are already here, along with plod, so get your arse down here.' With that he hung up the phone, Alex still pressing the receiver to her ear, listening to the dial tone.

* * *

**So that was the (quite short) first bit! Hope you liked it, if you did or want to give me some advice please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long update! I've been really busy to post it. Here's the second part, hope you like it, thank you so much for the reviews so far!**

* * *

'How early do you get into work?' Alex asked as she climbed out of the taxi and walked towards her DCI.

'What?'

'How early do you get into work? It's only half seven now.' She said looking at her retro digital watch.

They were standing at the north side of Tower Bridge, uniformed officers milling around attempting to disperse the slowly growing crowd and calm angry motorists who were airing their views on the amount of congestion caused by a section of the bridge being sectioned off.

DC Skelton and DS Carling were standing behind the police cordon by a blue sheet laid on the ground, which, as Alex supposed, was covering the body that had been pulled out of the river. Gene shrugged and moved his way forward towards them, ducking under the police tape, inviting Alex to do the same. She trailed behind him, and, after Gene gave a nod of the head, watched as Chris bent down to uncover the face of the victim.

Alex gasped, staggering slightly, holding her head as pain seared through it. The image of Layton, cocking his gun flashed before her mind's eye, the bullet racing towards her in slow motion, spinning as it came closer and closer…

'Careful, Bols, have one too many last night did we?' Gene asked her steadying her as he gently held her arm. He sensed Alex's discomfort as she looked upon the face of the victim, but did nothing, she was a DI, she'd have seen worse.

It was a woman, of about Alex's age, with brown shoulder-length and murky-green eyes that stared up towards the heavens, unseeing.

'We'd have thought it'd be a suicide if it wasn't for the bloody great shot wound in her head.'

Alex's sight blurred slightly as she bent down, but cleared as she tentatively touched the wound on the woman's high forehead.

'Bullet probably killed her instantly.'

'No!' Alex jumped up and turned to face Gene, who was looking at her with an odd expression.

'Sorry, Miss. Nightingale, but that's what a shot in the head tends do to.'

Alex shook her head slowly and she looked down to the victim. No, it was possible live through a shot in the head. It _had_ to be, it _needed_ to be, she _was_ alive, she _was_ going to wake up and see Molly…

Gene motioned to Chris to cover the body, as Ray started to rifle through the purse that was found on the woman.

'Who was she?'

'Dunno, don't say. There's just notes and change in here.'

'They didn't want her money, so it wasn't a random attack.' Alex turned towards Gene, 'She knew her killer.'

Gene nodded slightly, 'I'll get Granger to do a missing person's scan, try and see who she is.' With that they all swept away to the Quattro.

* * *

**There you go! Hopefully the next chapter will be up quicker than this one!**


End file.
